


The Story of Dean and Cas

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Happily Ever After, Lifetime Story, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Dean and Castiel's life over nine points in their lives. Fluffy and hopeful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Dean and Cas

**Author's Note:**

> Music: When I Grow Up ~ First Aid Kit
> 
> ^That is a beautiful song.

I.

The apocalypse is over, the leviathans are gone, and Castiel is a human, with a _soul._ They’re in the bunker now, just Dean and Cas and everything is warm and desperate, pained and hopeful, because they’ve been through so much and yet they still have each other, and that seems good enough for now.

II.

Five years, and good enough for now has morphed into good enough forever, a house in Souix Falls, a single bed and an adoption in pending. Castiel steps through the threshold of this now familiar house and it’s _home._ There are home cooked meals and late movie nights and late other nights and visits from friends and Sam.

Cas has found his calling in the world as a botanist, caring for the massive gardens outside the center for the local wildlife preserve, tending to the plants and watching the bees and spending a lot of time thinking of Dean.

Dean spends his time at the Singer Garage, fixing up the cars he loves so much, spending his free time plotting the dinner for that night (turns out he _really_ likes cooking), and listening to the same tapes he did back when he frequented bars and one night stands and thought of Cas as only an angel because he really is _so much more._

They go on the occasional hunt (Cas still has a bit of trouble with firearms), small things in local places, but for the most part the Winchester legacy lives on in the past.

III.

One year later and Dean is now Dean Novak-Winchester, stupidly in love with Castiel Novak-Winchester and hopelessly convinced that he is not the girl in this relationship. They hold hands and Cas’s ring is a cool, solid reminder to all else that Castiel is his, and the ring hanging from a silver chain on his neck signifies likewise.

There’s not much time for holding hands though, because their baby girl is dead set on never letting her fathers sleep, and they themselves can’t remember being happier. It’s three in the morning and it is _totally_ Cas’s turn with Mary and Dean can’t imagine anything more beautiful than his baby girl in his husband’s arms, both leaning exhausted on the doorframe, the light of the hallway pouring in. He pulls back the sheets and Cas crawls in and they fall asleep together.

IV.

Ten years, and Castiel is the sole source of reason in the household in the complete chaos that is Dean when Mary comes home one day and announces that she should start looking for a _boyfriend_. It's almost as bad as the time she asked where babies came from (adoption agencies, honey, adoption agencies).

Like always, Cas solves the problem with reasonable words for his ten year old and a truck load of pie for his poor husband. Dean is possibly the most overprotective father there is, and Mary has enough Winchester-raised spirit in her to give him a heart attack and put him to an early grave—again.

V.

Fifteen years have passed and good god his baby girl is married and her spouse is only _just_ good enough for her and their house is a frequent play pen for Sam’s abundance of grandkids. 

Dean isn’t fixing cars much anymore, instead joining Cas in the giant ass gardens he’s now in charge of, never failing to nearly kill some poor plant or swat at one of Castiel’s much loves bees. They’re older now; hair dusted with grey and faces lines with years of smiles and laughter but no existential crisis ever comes because they were both once men who knew too much. The future still isn’t certain, even to them, but they’ll sure as hell stay together.

VI.

Ten more years and Dean and Castiel find their house filled with children once more, a teenager with a shiny phone and loud, happy toddlers. There are cookies in the oven and glasses perched sparingly on Castiel’s nose but Dean keeps pride in the fact that he can still outrun some of the young’ens.

Castiel has finally nudges Dean into another love; books, where anything and everything is real but not and he says one lazy afternoon that that pretty much sums up their lives.

VII.

_Five years, and Cas and Dean are sitting on a dock alone, lakes and mountains spread ahead of them, the sky and more up above. Their hands are interlocked between two browning Adirondack chairs, a fishing pole lying on the floor with the beer. There’s a steady contentedness that drifts within them, their lives reaching a point where simply being together is enough to fill the need that once gripped them so tight._

VIII.

_Fifteen years pass and they’re lying on a blanket under an endless expanse of stars that are falling just as they’d done so many years ago, although Dean and Cas are quite sure these are just stars. Their hands are interlocked, facing one another, seeking out the galaxies in each other’s eyes. The world is centered right here, just the two of them, now and forever._

_They won’t be waking up tomorrow, but that’s okay._

IX.

_Dean wakes up in his car, the Impala he’s cherished for so many years. There is something odd about his body, something lighter, and as he glances in the car mirror he is thirty-something again. Someone is seated next to him shotgun, trench coat and suit and its _Castiel_ , the Cas from all those years ago and yet the Cas he had also spent so many with. His hair is dark again, light stubble around his face, blue eyes fixated on him in the darkness and then there are kisses and whispers and promises of a forever that he can see so clearly._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading
> 
> Feedback is much loved :)


End file.
